Pink and Purple
by BlackWidow2012
Summary: Jinx has returned to Jump City after disappearing for a year. When Raven is forced into a one-on-one fight with her, she'll be surprised to find that Jinx has changed drastically. Changed in a way that no one would have expected...a way that just might make Raven rethink who she is.


Author's Note: I know I'm in the middle of writing a different fanfiction but this pairing has been stuck in my mind a lot recently and it's been preventing me from doing any productive writing and I just had to get it out and about if I want to continue with "Unique Skills". So, without further ado, here's what I think is definitely one of the sexiest pairings ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor am I making any money from this story. All characters are over the age of eighteen, so just adjust the timeline of the show accordingly.

**The Sorceress' Trap**

Raven was buried in a new book she had managed to obtain when the siren went off. Closing her eyes and sighing in annoyance, she snapped the old tome shut and carefully laid it down on the dresser across from her bed. She had been genuinely surprised when the curator of the Jump City Museum had approached her with the artifact. The surprise was not from the fact that he had approached her; in fact she and the old man were very cordial with each other. I had been two years ago that they had met in her favorite tea shop where they struck it off well. He had been staring at a peculiar amulet, flipping through the pages of three different books in an attempt to determine what it was. Raven only had to catch a mere glance of it before recognizing it almost instantly and informing him what it really was. Ever since that day, whenever the museum (or Jump City University for that matter) couldn't identify something, he would hand it over to her. Occasionally, something dangerous made its way into their hands and the curator would log it as 'missing in transit' while she put it in a secure vault in her room that she had Cyborg build especially for malevolent objects.

The particular volume that she had just been reading had been recovered in an archeological dig somewhere in the ancient Mesopotamian area and was written in a dialect of Sumerian that ninety-nine point five percent of experts believed didn't existed. The other point five percent of experts were people like her; meta-humans and those who had been in close contact with demons or of demonic blood-line. It was turning out to be a very good read and as she walked into the living room she silently promised herself that she would show no mercy to whoever thought this was the perfect moment to commit a crime.

"Good, everyone's here." Robin said, as the door to the living room slid open and Raven joined the rest of the titans standing in front of the massive monitor.

"What's going on and who's the idiot doing it?" She asked in her normal monotone, hoping it was Dr. Light so it would be over quickly.

"Dock 42 is getting hit." Robin said quickly. "Apparently one of the cargo ships was carrying more than they claimed, opting for secrecy rather than security."

"And now they're paying the price for it." Cyborg said in a matter-of-fact tone as he watched the screen display an aerial view of the dock. Somehow, he had managed to get their own surveillance satellite in permanent geo-synchronous orbit over Jump City which was now providing them with real-time imaging of the area.  
"Exactly," Robin said. "As for who's doing it, we have no idea."

"Nothing?" Beastboy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"All we know is that there's more than one and they might be meta-human."

"Might be? Can't we be surer?" Starfire asked, her sentences no longer as drawn out as they once were.

"No, all we have to go by is this transmission sent out by the docks' regular security." Robin said and he punched a few keys on the small touch screen in front of him. Instantly a small box appeared next to the satellite feed, this one showing a thin audio line that began moving as the transmission started to play.

"This is Dock 42 requesting immediate back-up." A frantic voice said. "We are under attack by a group of meta-humans and are currently being overwhe-," The transmission suddenly cut off and static replaced the security officer's voice. Robin closed down the audio box and began to speak again.

"Like I said, they may be meta-humans but you can't always trust low-level security like that. He might be exaggerating or he might just be wrong, we don't know. Thermals also indicate that while all the security officers are down, they're still alive so we're not dealing with anyone too serious."

"Can't we use the thermals to determine how many enemies there really are?" Raven asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Both the cargo ship and warehouse have exteriors thick enough to be impervious to our thermal scans. But from what I can tell it seems our perps have already hit the cargo ship and didn't find what they were looking for so they moved into the warehouse. The satellite managed to catch a glimpse of a shadow moving into the warehouse before it disappeared. Robin pulled up a still image next to the live footage showing a humanoid figure half in the doorway. "Unfortunately no matter of image resolution can make the shadow distinguishable. Since then no one had entered or exited the warehouse so they're definitely still inside."

"What about the police?" Cyborg asked.

"They're en route but I've told them to hold back and establish perimeter two blocks around the warehouse. If it really is meta-humans attacking the place then they'll be more of a distraction than a help."

"Good." Cyborg said.

Any more questions before we head out?" Robin asked, looking around at the other four titans. When everyone remained silent he turned to Raven and nodded at her slightly.

"Let's go."

Raven returned the slight nod before closing her eyes. With her usual chant she opened her glowing white eyes and a flowing black aura appeared around her. After a moment the aura grew to encase all of the heroes before forming itself into the shape of a raven and taking off through the wall of the tower. From there it dove downwards and flew rapidly towards the docks at wave-top level. Reaching its destination a minute later, it pulled up and landed in the midst of the unconscious security guards. The black raven then receded, revealing the five titans.

"Damn," Beastboy said, shaking his head to get rid of the disorientation. "No matter how many times we do that, I'm never getting used to it."

"Stop whining." Raven said. "If you didn't want to do it you could've just flown over here yourself."

"But that's slower. And I'd rather be disoriented than tired."

"Then stop whining." Raven said again.

"Cool it, you two." Cyborg said. "You can argue once we're done kicking bad-guy ass."

"Cyborg's right." Robin said. "Right now we need to focus on the mission."

"Alright," Beastboy said. "What's the plan?"

"Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and I will go through the front door. Beastboy, I want you to get up top into the rafters. See if you can't catch 'em by surprise."

"You got it." Beastboy said, standing to attention and offering a mock salute before morphing into a humming bird and flying up to the roof. The rest of them gathered around the door, Raven and Starfire hovering in the air while Robin and Cyborg took the two sides.

"Cyborg, Beastboy might need a distraction to help slip in unnoticed."

"You got it." Cyborg said, grinning evilly. He then lined himself up in front of the door and carefully took about five steps back. Estimating the distance, he took another half-step back before standing side-long to the door, his arm transforming into his sonic cannon as he pointed it directly at the door.

"BOOYAH!" He yelled as the blue beam erupted from his arm and slammed into the door, blowing it wide open and kicking up a massive cloud of smoke and dust. As soon as the beam ended Robin rushed in, closely followed by Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Once inside they immediately took defensive stances, expecting an attack to come at them at any moment.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the Teen Titans. Come to thwart our nefarious plot, as usual?" said a female voice from above. All of them looked up to see Jinx standing on the railing of a catwalk about twenty feet above the floor.

"Jinx," Robin growled. "I was wondering what had happened to you."

"Awwww, Bird Boy's mad 'cause I quit?" Jinx taunted. "Tell me, is Wally still flirting with Argent or has he moved onto someone else?"

"So that's why you left!? Because Kid Flash was talking to Argent!?"

"Please, don't flatter him." Jinx said with a wave of her hand. "I left because the hero life was boring. Sure it kept me out of jail, but I realized that I missed the challenge of it all. Pulling the heists, evading the cops, and even the challenge of breaking out of jail when I was caught; it's all just too much fun!"

With that she threw her hands in the air and pirouetted on the railing, showing off her balance and acrobatic skill. She went through three spins before stopping and settling down into a crouch. "Besides, I missed my old friends. Speaking of which, get 'em boys!"

On her command, Mammoth and Gizmo came out from their hiding places within the maze of cargo boxes. Mammoth just burst straight through a couple of empty ones, obliterating the tall, wooden containers completely as he bull-rushed the group. Gizmo stuck to climbing over the top of the boxes with his spider-like mechanical legs, the laser on his shoulder humming as it powered up to fire.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Automatically they split off into groups of two to fight the villains. Cyborg and Starfire went straight for Mammoth as they were the strongest of the group and were the only ones who had a chance at matching his strength. Robin tossed down a smoke disk to hide himself from Gizmo's laser gun while Beastboy dove at him from the rafters as a peregrine falcon, effectively distracting him. This left Raven to contend with Jinx.

She was the only one fighting Jinx because her powers couldn't be affected by luck. Technically, Starfire's powers wouldn't be affected but she wasn't nearly as familiar with sorcery as Raven was which put her at a disadvantage when it came to fighting Jinx. Robin and Cyborg wouldn't stand a chance because the technology in their attacks was guaranteed to fail if hit by one of Jinx's hexes and if Beastboy wouldn't be able to concentrate enough change into what he wanted to if he was hit. Only Raven's intense routine of meditation let her maintain control of her powers if she was hit by a hex, but that didn't stop the physical damage of being hit by one though; which was why she was currently shielding herself behind a wall of black energy as Jinx hurled said hexes at her.

The pinks bolts impacted on the black wall and exploded without doing any damage. Raven then dropped the wall and sent out a hand of black energy to grab and restrain Jinx. Seeing this, she jumped off the railing to avoid the attack and performed a front flip in mid-air before landing on one of the cargo boxes below Raven. From there she launched another hex at the purple titan. Once again, Raven threw up another shield and successfully blocked the attack, but what she didn't notice was the second hex that flew past her until it was too late.

The pink bolt flew right past her and impacted against one the large HVAC pipes on the ceiling directly above her. Immediately, all the bolts holding it up failed and the pipe toppled down towards her. Raven saw this and maneuvered through the air to get out of the way of the falling pipe, but wasn't fast enough. Part of the pipe caught her right shoulder and slightly tore part of her leotard as it almost knocked her out of the air.

Grimacing in pain, she regained her balance and quickly inspected the injury. Luckily there wasn't any broken skin, but it hurt like hell and there was already a nasty bruise forming. Cursing, she looked down at Jinx who was staring up at her with her hands on her hips and cocky smile on her face.

"Awwwwww. Did I clip the little birdie's wing?" She asked in a singsong voice, clasping her hands beside her face as she did so. Raven didn't answer; instead she incased the cargo box Jinx was standing on in a black aura and tore it in half. Surprised by the move, Jinx fell to the ground and barely caught herself in time to land on her feet. Before she even had a chance to stand up a shadow rolled over her. Looking up she saw that Raven had picked up another box, removed the bottom, and was about to drop it on her. Just as Jinx thought this the black aura around it disappeared and it fell toward her. More out of instinct than anything else, Jinx tucked her arms in and rolled out of the way of the falling box. She just barely managed to escape becoming trapped inside it, the edge catching the hem her skirt and tearing off a piece of it.

Jinx came out of the roll standing and looked back up to Raven. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this to going much longer. If she did then Raven was sure to subdue her. She made quick glances to Mammoth and Gizmo before deciding that now was the time to cut and run. They were slowly beginning to lose ground and if she got cornered by any of the other titans her plan would fail.

With a small wave to Raven, she quickly turned around and bolted for the nearest exit. Raven was caught off guard by the move. Not from the fact that Jinx was trying to escape, but from the fact that Jinx hadn't called to Mammoth or Gizmo to try as well. Was she really that cold-hearted now?

_"A lot can change in one year." _Said a voice in Raven's head. It was one of her emoti-clones, Intelligence to be precise. _"We need to chase after her."_

Raven looked around at the other titans. Both Gizmo and Mammoth were losing their fights against the others and they didn't need her assistance to defeat them. Looking back around, she saw the pink of Jinx's horn-styled hair disappearing through a doorway at the end of another catwalk. Moving quickly, she flew over to the doorway just as it closed and threw it back open. She wasn't surprised to find that it led to a fire escape on the outside of the building. Stepping out, she caught another glimpse of Jinx. She had run across the street and turned the corner into an alley. Raven took to the air once again and flew over the alley, trying to locate her. Unfortunately for her though, Jinx seemed to have chosen the perfect alley to escape into. It was not just one alley, but a crossroads of many; each separate one joining into the main one and a plentiful amount of buildings that she could have easily ducked into.

Raven was just beginning to dread the idea of having to search all the buildings when she heard the crashing sound of disturbed trashcans and a cat letting out an angry hiss. Raven flew over to the sounds, hoping beyond anything that Jinx had gotten clumsy and accidently knocked over the trashcans. She quickly got to the source of the noises and flew down to inspect the area. Sure enough, there were about three overturned aluminum trashcans and one thin-looking orange tabby skulking away from the area, but no Jinx.

Raven sighed in frustration at having wasted time on this wild-goose chase and got ready to take off again. Just before she lifted off though, the smallest flash of color caught the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw a single strand of pink hair lying on the rung of a fire escape ladder. Floating up to it, she picked it up and examined it closely. Sure enough, it was the exact same shade of pink that Jinx's hair along with the proper length. Not only that, but she could also detect a minute amount of magical energy coming off of the hair, pretty much guaranteeing it had come from her. Grinning slightly at having picked up the trail, she floated the rest of the way up to the top of the fire escape before landing in front of the door, which was slightly ajar. Looking at the knob she could tell it was Jinx's handiwork. Almost all of the screws had failed and the deadbolt was lying in pieces just inside the door. Concentrating slightly, could definitely sense there was someone in the building.

_"Jinx knows how we work." _Intelligence said in her mind. _"It may be best to go in on foot rather than take to the air."_

Raven couldn't help but agree. She almost always flew into a situation, using her powers to phase through the walls and catch her opponent by surprise. Jinx was smart though, and most-likely had devised some sort of on-the-fly ambush for her; which meant the best way to catch Jinx by surprise would be to enter on foot since Jinx would be looking in the air. Silently thanking Intelligence, Raven encased the door in another black aura and opened it silently. Once it was wide enough, she slipped in quickly and turned off her communicator so it would not sound before looking around at her surroundings.

Jinx had chosen another warehouse to hide out in. It was emptier than the one she had escaped from, but there were still enough boxes on the floor to provide cover though. Looking up, she saw a couple of catwalks lining the roof from wall-to-wall. Following to one of them, she found the staircase leading up to it just fifteen yards away. Even though she had decided not to take to the air, it would be more dangerous to stay on the ground. Jinx was skilled at close-quarters combat and could just as easily ambush her on the ground as in the air. From the catwalk she would have the higher ground and still be on her feet. Jinx was looking for a flying figure, not a figure sneaking along the catwalks.

Making up her mind, she walked over and began to climb the staircase. Robin and Cyborg had managed to design padding that went on the bottoms of shoes that made them virtually silent, so she made no sound as her feet hit the metal steps. After a minute of careful climbing, she was on the catwalk. From this vantage point she could see the entire warehouse and had a view behind some of the boxes that she didn't have from the ground. It was possible that Jinx had seen her while she was going up the staircase, but she had been keeping an eye on the warehouse floor the entire time and hadn't seen any signs of the pink-haired villainess. A quick scan showed that Jinx wasn't on any of the other catwalks or on the ceiling. Unlike the other warehouse, this one didn't have any big HVAC pipes to hide behind or drop. She was most likely hiding somewhere on the floor listening for the sounds of her phasing through the wall or the swish of her cloak as she was flying.

Dropping to a small crouch, she slowly made her way across the catwalk. As she went she scanned the floor, searching for any sign of where Jinx might be hiding. She was prepared for any sort of attack in case Jinx had managed to see her while staying unnoticed, but didn't dare bring up her powers. The villainess was a skilled sorceress and would probably be able to feel Raven use her powers. The element of surprise was crucial here and she didn't want to have to go searching for her again if she managed to escape. The best thing she could do was to keep herself alert and her powers on close call.

Keeping to the shadows as much as she could and keeping her head on a swivel, she systematically swept the area with her eyes as she moved forward. But as she reached the end of the catwalk she had managed to find no sign of Jinx anywhere in the warehouse. Knitting her brows in frustration she turned around and made her way back, moving even slower and being extra sure to check behind all the boxes, dark corners, and half-hidden alcoves in the large building. All that work still amounted to nothing though as she reached the end of the catwalk again without finding any indication of where Jinx was hiding.

_"There's no way she could've escaped, is there?" _Raven thought to herself. Despite the risk of alerting Jinx to her presence, she decided to cut her loss and feel if Jinx was still in the building. Sure enough, she felt the same energy she had felt before entering; a human life-force that had magical energies flowing through it.

_"She's here alright," _Raven thought again. _"But where the hell is she?!"_

"Hiya there, Raven." Said a low female voice right beside her ear.

Reacting instantly, she shot up to a full stand and began to spin around to hit Jinx with a wave of black energy; but before she even began to pivot around, Jinx thrust her arms under Raven's and pulled them up into a half-nelson. Grimacing in pain as her bruised shoulder was yanked, she twisted this way and that, struggling against the hold as Jinx kept her immobilized, shifting her weight to counter Raven's attempts at escape. Finally, Raven realized that any physical attempt at escape was hopeless and stopped struggling.

"You finally done?" Jinx asked her in a playful tone.

"Let me go right now, Jinx." Raven said in a serious voice.

"And why should I?"

"Because this situation is about to turn very ugly, very fast."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Jinx whispered, her face close enough that Raven could feel her breath move past her ear.

"Fine then. Azarath…Metrion…" Raven chanted, preparing to let loose a sphere of aural energy that would throw Jinx off her.

"ZINTHOS!" She shouted. Just as she felt the energy begin to take form, it quickly died down until it had completely disappeared. She couldn't believe it, never before in her life had her powers failed her. Sure she had lost control sometimes, but they had always been there. It wasn't long before she came to the one sensible explanation as to why they weren't working.

"What have you done to me?" She asked Jinx in a contemptuous voice.

"Oh Raven," Jinx said. "I haven't really done anything to you. You see, I've been planning this little rendezvous we're having for six and a half months now. Six and a half months of studying you, watching you, learning all that I could about you. About how you're an empath and the fact that your powers are controlled by your emotions. Every little snippet of you that I could learn, I did. 'And for what?' you ask. So that this little meeting could be possible. You see, I've managed to find myself a _very_ powerfulseries of spells that have restricted your powers as long as you're in this building. It took a lot of resources to get my hands on them and a good amount of time to learn them, but the payoff is hopefully going to be _well_ worth it." Raven involuntarily shivered slightly at the tone Jinx had used, a fact that was not unnoticed by Jinx  
"So that's what this is for?" Raven said, quickly regaining control of herself. "You're hoping that Robin and the others are going to give you a ransom to get me back."

"Please, Raven. For such an intelligent person, you've come up with just about the most banal answer on this planet."

"So what is this for then? I'm having a hard time believing you did it just for shits and giggles."

"Well you see, I've had an interesting little revelation about myself about eight months ago. As you very well know, being insulted by Madame Rouge in the way that I was during that whole 'Brotherhood of Evil' incident and Wally's affection caused me to change my colors and help you guys fight them. Afterwards, everything wasn't the 'Happily Ever After' it was supposed to be…at least, not at first. At first, Wally and I had what seemed to be the perfect relationship; we went on dates, saw movies, ate dinners, et cetera. It all made me feel almost normal, until I started to realize something. The initial attraction I had for him was beginning to slowly fade away. Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't continue the charade and ended it. After that I tried dating other boys to get the feeling I first had with Wally, but nothing worked out. I began to think I would never get what I wanted…until I tried something I never thought I'd try. Do you want to know what I did, Raven?"

"What?" She asked, wanting to get to the end of Jinx's little story quickly. The second she asked though, she could almost feel the massive grin that broke out on Jinx's face as she leaned in to an impossibly uncomfortable distance.

"I began dating girls." Jinx whispered breathily, her lips mere centimeters away from the shell of Raven's ear. This time, a shiver ran straight of up her spine as Raven slowly began to realize where this conversation was going. She was about to start struggling again when she felt Jinx blow softly into her ear. While the air was cool her skin automatically began to heat up, soon spreading out from her ear and making its way through her entire body, causing her muscles to unconsciously relax. A small part of her recognized the feeling as a powerful Glamour spell, but it was soon smothered by the spreading warmth.

Jinx smiled as she felt Raven's body relaxing and knew the spell was working on her. Normally, a Glamour spell of this magnitude would have reduced its recipient to a mumbling puppet wanting nothing but pleasure. Raven was not a normal case though; she was strong and even with the immense power of the spell, it still only affected her as much as a low-level spell would affect a normal human.

_'But that's just enough'_ Jinx thought with a smile as she relaxed her own hold on the titan. Raven registered the fact that Jinx was lessening the pressure on the hold and that small part of her returned, telling her to take the opportunity and break free; but it was once again silenced as a new wave of warmth spread through her body.

"Awwww, did I do that?" Jinx asked, as she spotted the bruise on Raven's shoulder where the pipe had hit her. "Well then, I guess it's my responsibility to make it better." With that, she moved her head down and kissed Raven's shoulder. Once her lips made contact with the discolored skin, another wave of warmth spread throughout Raven's body. She began to moan softly as Jinx's lips repeatedly met her shoulder while her hands disappeared from the back of her head and slowly began making their way down her body. Her moans increased in volume as the lips that were kissing her shoulder slowly began making their way up to her neck, not leaving a single bit of skin un-kissed.

As Jinx's lips made their way up, her hands slowly made their way down. Raven could just barely feel them through the warmth as the moved down, trembling as she felt her fingertips ghost along the sides of her breasts. Once the hands reached her hips, they moved inward until they were nearly on top of each other as they rested on her stomach. It was then that Jinx pulled Raven into her so that they were flush against each other, enough so that Raven could feel Jinx's breasts pressed into her back through her cloak. The warmth of being held by Jinx in such a manner made Raven moan even louder while Jinx's lips made their way to her ear. She gave it a soft kiss before letting her tongue slide through her lips to caress the sensory organ.

The feeling of Jinx's wet muscle fondling her ear caused Raven close her eyes and lean her head back into Jinx as she let moan after moan escape her own lips. As she continued to lick Raven's ear, Jinx began to move her hands from Raven's stomach, each one heading in opposite directions. Her right hand slowly made its way north until it reached the tender flesh that resided under Raven's right breast as her left hand moved south until it was massaging the flesh that resided just above Raven's most private spot. Just as the two hands reached their destination, Jinx moved dragged tongue down the shell of Raven's ear and gave her earlobe a small lick before capturing it between her lips and sucking hard.

At this, Raven let out her loudest moan yet, bordering almost on a cry as an intense feeling of pleasure shocked its way throughout her body as if it had been hit by lightning. In the middle of it all, a small beeping sound could be heard emanating from Jinx. Jinx heard it and released Raven's earlobe, cursing silently as she did so. Raven's loud moan ended as Jinx removed her hands from her body and stepped back half a pace. She then pulled a small piece of folded paper out from her shirt and place it in Raven's hand, who was still standing there dazed from what had transpired over the last few minutes.

"Tomorrow." She whispered in Raven's ear, before jumping off the catwalk and n was left standing on the catwalk, breathing heavily and not moving from the spot Jinx had left her in. Suddenly, the feelings of warmth that had been plaguing her body left her in an instant and she gasped as she felt the return of her normal cognitive functions. It took a moment before the memories of what had just happened rushed to the front of her brain and a deep blush settled over her entire face in embarrassment. Slowly the embarrassment fell away and she reluctantly pulled her communicator out and switched it on. Immediately, Robin's face appeared on screen. The look on his face clearly showed that he had been trying to contact her for some time.

"Raven! There you are!" He said, the question etched into his face. "Are you all right? I couldn't get ahold of you. We captured Gizmo and Mammoth, did you get Jinx?" Raven held up her hand and Robin quickly shut up, realizing he was overwhelming her with questions.

"I'm fine." She said in her normal monotone. "I turned the communicator off because I was trying to catch Jinx by surprise, unfortunately she got away." For obvious reasons she left out exactly how Jinx had gotten away.

"Damn." Robin said. "It would've been good to be able to interrogate her. But that's not important. We've got Mammoth and Gizmo in custody and they might be able to tell us something."

"Yeah, maybe." Raven replied, trying to seem like everything was normal. Luckily. Robin interpreted her response as guilt at letting Jinx escape.

"Don't beat yourself up, Raven." He said, dropping his formal 'team leader' tone. "Jinx'll show up again. Right now everything is under control and we all kinda' want to get back to the tower."

"Right. I'll be there in a second." Raven then ended the call and put the communicator away before heading towards the door. Just as she reached it, she reached out with her hand to grab it before realizing there was a piece of paper in her hand. As she looked at it, Jinx's last whisper to her floating through her consciousness; temping her to open it up instead of just tossing it. Eventually she gave in and carefully opened it fold-by-fold until it was fully open in front of her. There, in pink ink, was a small message.

'Ferrier Hotel. Room 937. 8 pm. See you there.'

The last part had a small, colored-in heart next to it and a winking emoticon face. The paper was also infused with and small amount of Jinx's magic and Raven couldn't help but stare at the last part of the message for a few seconds before folding it back up and placing it in one of her many hidden cloak pockets. She then opened the door and stepped outside before taking off and flying towards that docks.


End file.
